


Sleep to Dream

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When Bucky is away your imagination runs wild and it becomes hard to tell what’s real.





	Sleep to Dream

You lie in that area of sleep where you can’t quite tell if you are actually asleep or if you’re still just daydreaming about the things you wish were true.  Those daydreams have been very single-minded lately.  Bucky getting home.  Pulling you into his arms and you sleeping properly for the first time in the weeks he had been away.

Lately sleep had not been your friend.  It took you hours for your brain shut off and only minutes for you to be reawoken by some nightmare.  Those had been single-minded recently too.  Bucky dead.  It’s always a gruesome sight.  Covered in blood.  Half his face missing.  Limbs torn from his body.

You had known on some level that being in a relationship with an Avenger would be hard.  Knowing and experiencing were two different things.  It hurt.  It hurt down deep in your soul where dark tendrils took root and all you could think was ‘this is where I lose him and without him how can I go on?’  You tried so hard not to feed it.  To stay positive.  He is fine.  This was normal.  He survived falling off a train and that was before he was even a super soldier.  He’s survived way worst things since.  You are overreacting.

The last part is true.  You _are_ overreacting.  He had said the mission would take up to a month.  That there would be zero contact.  It had only been three weeks.  So it was well inside the realm of fine.  Once again though emotion overruled logic.   Especially at night when the compound was quiet and it’s just you and your subconscious.  Shadows that like to play on the wall and make you think he was home.  Dreams that like to make you believe he was dead.

There’s the sound of a door opening and closing.   You open your eyes out of habit.  Or you think you do.  Maybe you’re dreaming.  A shadow plays over the wall and you internally curse yourself for seeing Bucky where he wasn’t.  How much your subconscious revels in your pain.  Doors were always opening and closing in the compound.  There are hundreds of people who call it both work and home.  There is absolutely no reason to think that the sound was your door.

You close your eyes again and shift slightly.  The sounds of fabric moving rustle in your ear as you pull the quilt up over your head.  You start to drift off again, or maybe you just move from dreaming to deeper sleep.

Lately, you have been waking in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.  So when the light from the sun hit your eyes, warming your skin and slowly bringing you back to consciousness you’re sure that it’s just a dream.  The weight of arm over you and the heat of skin against skin seems to add credence to your theory.   The soft sound of restful breathing and the tickle of hot breath on the back of your neck does make question your reality though.

You roll over slowly.  The body behind you shifts as you turn to face them.  You’re sure you must be dreaming now because there can’t be any way Bucky is in bed with you right now.  He’s still sleeping soundly and his chest gently rises and falls as he breathes through slightly parted lips.  You gently run your finger over his plump bottom lip and down into the scruff on his face that is now well on the way to becoming a beard.  There are butterfly bandages over a cut on his cheek that has already mostly healed.  Your finger traces down the side of it and then over his eyelashes that fan out over his cheek.

His eyes twitch and flutter open.  “Hey, doll.”  He says, his voice thick and gravelly with sleep.  “Whatcha doin’?”

“Is this a dream?”  You ask, still not trusting your own senses.

He chuckles and a smile breaks out on his face making the corners of his eyes crinkle.  “No.  This is real.”

You move yourself a little closer to him and he runs a hand up your thigh and pulls you so your leg is draped over him.   “Why didn’t you wake me?”  You whisper.

“You just looked so peaceful.  I didn’t want to disturb you.”  He says, ghosting his lips along your jaw and down your neck.  The scratch of his beard and the heat of his breath tickle your skin and make you break out in goosebumps.  “Besides I have barely slept since I left. I hate not having you next to me.”

He sucks the spot on your neck when it meets your shoulder.  His teeth grazing over it.  You hum softly and your hips roll against him completely out of your control.  “I couldn’t sleep either.”  You whisper as you trail your hands down his back.  Your right hand moving easily over his thick defined muscle the other tracing over scar tissue and metal.

He raises his head and looks at you.  His grey-blue eyes are soft and filled with the love he feels for you.  “Well, aren’t we a couple of codependent idiots?”  He says.

His hands go to your hair and he clenches and releases his fist.  You just stare at each other for a moment, your hands continuing to touch as much of him as you can reach.  There is a moment where time seems to stop.  There is no sound.  Your heart stops beating.  You can’t take a breath.  You just are.  Here with Bucky.

When time starts again you crash your lips together.  You kiss with an urgent passion that neither of you can contain.  It’s tongues and teeth and the grind of his cock against your pussy, creating a heat and friction that sends tendrils of pleasure and need surging through you from your core out.  It’s all you are and all you know.

His cybernetic hand goes to your pussy and he strokes up your folds through your soaked panties.  You whimper against his lips and roll your hips against his hand.  “Bucky.”  You whine just barely breaking the kiss.  “I need you so badly.”

You start kissing again, his teeth dragging over your bottom lip and his tongue circling yours.  He hooks his fingers under the elastic of your underwear and tears the crotch out.  You gasp and your head falls back.  Bucky rolls on top of you, and you push his boxers down.  He hovers over you for one moment before sinking his cock deep into your cunt with one clean movement.  Your mouth falls open and you arch back as he fills you.  You close your eyes and just focus on how he feels.  The way his cock stretches you and penetrates you.  The weight of his body against yours.  The way he holds you, his arms under your shoulders and his hands in your hair.

When you open your eyes again, they meet his.  He smiles and leans down running the tip of his nose up the bridge of yours.  “I missed you.  So much.”  He says.

You drag him down to you, kissing him hard and he starts to thrust.  Each forward motion features a roll of the hips.  You hook your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into you.  His desire to keep his motions slow and gentle is soon overwritten by his deep passion and need.  He started rutting into you.  His mouth travels from your lips to your throat and his sucks hard enough to bite.

You pull his hair and dig your heels into the small of his back as you seemingly lost all other control of your body.  You are his to use.  To fill.  To take anything he needs from.  But all he needs is to feel you.

He rolls you both over and sits up so you’re in his lap.  You card your hands through his hair as he leans down and suckles at your breasts.  Your orgasm builds.  It spreads through you and presses down on your core making you feel blurry at the edges and a little high.  Bucky’s fingers go to your clit and rub it in tight circles.  You come.   You lean over Bucky, holding on tight to him as your legs shake.  Bucky’s hips snap up into you as your cunt clenches, squeezing him.  Milking his cock.  He spills hot come inside you in waves as his cock pulses.  “Oh fuck, Bucky.”  You moan, low and soft as you feel him release.

He hums, resting his head against your shoulder as you both ride out your orgasms.  Slowly he raises his head and looks at you.  “God, I’m glad to be home.”

“Mmm… me too.”  You agree.

He slides his hands down from your hair, and it snags in one of the plates, yanking sharply on your scalp.  “Shit! Fuck! Stop!” You yelp, grabbing your head so it stops pulling.

“Oh god!”  Bucky curses.  “Shit, sorry, doll.”  He starts trying to untangle the hair as you clutch your head.  He eventually untangles himself and pulls away with several strands still stuck in the parts of his fingers.

You take his hand and start pulling them out.  “I guess this proves I’m not dreaming still.”

Bucky laughs and kisses your brow.  “Yeah, dream me gets way less crap stuck under those fuckin’ plates.”


End file.
